


online conversations

by mukeinflowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au i guess, luke is in sydney, michaels in melbourne, theyve never met irl sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinflowers/pseuds/mukeinflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where michael and luke have never met face to face but they message each other every night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hold me really tight until the stars look big

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk why i wrote this but hopefully there will be more :))))

1:26 am

hemmo96: michael

 

1:32 am

h8michael: im trying to sleep what do u want

 

1:32 am

hemmo96: u

 

1:33 am 

h8michael: stop it

h8michael: really what do u want

 

1:33 am

hemmo96: hoLD ON I NEED TIME TO TYPE

 

1:34 am

h8michael: k

 

1:36 am

hemmo96: okay okay okay so like theres this person i really like and i don't know how to tell them and like ugh ive never liked someone as much as him and i'm really nervous because i'm sure they don't feel the same way help me please im in loVE

 

1:37 am

h8michael: hwat

h8michael: h i m

h8michael: "him"

h8michael: HIM

 

1:37 am

hemmo96: shit

hemmo96: tried to avoid pronouns sorry

 

1:38 am

h8michael: wh y

h8michael: just

h8michael: WHY DIDJDNT U TELL ME

 

1:39 am

hemmo96: shit fuck um im really sorry oh my god i just i know this sounds really shitty but i thought you would think i was weird or maybe you would stop talking to me or something i don't really know im sorry

 

1:41 am

h8michael: dude

h8michael: stop apologizing

h8michael: you didn't do anything wrong.

h8michael: why would i care you're like my only friend and i need you and i love you and i would never leave you

h8michael: especially over something this stupid

 

1:43 am

hemmo96: oh my god what would i do without you

 

1:43 am

h8michael: idk

h8michael: do u prefer top or bottom

 

1:43 am

hemmo96: miCHAEL

 

1:43 am

h8michael: r u exclusive 2 boys

 

1:43 am

hemmo96: YES NOW STO,P

 

1:44 am

h8michael: k anyways

h8michael: about this crush

 

1:44 am

hemmo96: yeah

 

1:44 am

h8michael: just tell him. i mean what else can you do?

 

1:44 am

hemmo96: ITS NOT THAT EASY MICHAEL

hemmo96: IM GAY

hemmo96: 99.9% SURE THAT HE LIKES VAGINA

 

1:45 am

h8michael: sorry i tried i give shit advice

 

1:45 am

hemmo96: no it's okay this is just a shit situation

 

1:45 am

h8michael: does he know ur gay

 

1:46 am

hemmo96: yeah

 

1:47 am

h8michael: then just be like "ay do u like boys"

 

1:47 am

hemmo96: what the fuck michael

 

1:47 am

h8michael: or u could swap out the word "boys" with "penis" either way works

 

1:48 am

hemmo96: stop

 

1:48 am

h8michael: im trYING TO HELP

h8michael: I COULD BE SLEEPING RIGJT NOW

 

1:48 am

hemmo96: okay okay geez

hemmo96: but srsly what do i do

 

1:49 am

h8michael: luke i can't take you seriously when you spell "seriously" like "srsly"

 

1:49 am

hemmo96: but ***seriously*** what do i do

 

1:50 am

h8michael: better

h8michael: but i mean really just tell him. if he's not a prick he won't care that you like him. or he could like you back idk

 

1:51 am

hemmo96: but that's scARY MICHAEL

 

1:51 am

h8michael: what the

h8michael: so done

h8michael: im going 2 bed

 

1:51 am

hemmo96: wAIT NO

 

1:52 am

h8michael: zzzzzzzzzzzz

 

1:52 am

hemmo96: h8 u

 

1:53 am

h8michael: sorry what was that i was asleep

 

1:53 am

hemmo96: jfc

hemmo96: if i do the thing will u stay awake

 

1:53 am

h8michael: yes

 

1:54 am

hemmo96: ok

hemmo96: ay do u like penis

 

1:55 am

h8michael: omfg

 

1:56 am

hemmo96: shit

hemmo96: ur advice sucks dick

 

1:56 am

h8michael: just like me

h8michael: wait

 

1:57 am

hemmo96: OMFMFFG

 

1:57 am

h8michael: yeah,,

 

1:58 am

hemmo96: hold on just one fucking second before i confess my love for you leT ME JUST ASK YOU WHY YOU GOT ALL UPSET WHEN I DIDNT TELL YOU THAT I WAS GAY BUT YOU DIDNT TELL ME EITHER

hemmo96: u hypocrite

 

1:58 am

h8michael: sry

h8michael: but u luv me

h8michael: right

 

2:00 am

hemmo96: stfu

hemmo96: im going to hold this against you for the rest of your life

 

2:01 am

h8michael: anyways

h8michael: ;))))

h8michael: i believe you were saying something ;))))

 

2:01 am

hemmo96: oh

hemmo96: right

 

2:05 am

hemmo96: ok so what i was saying was that you are so cute and i just want to kiss you and hug you and sleep next to you and everytime you send me pictures of yourself my heart huRTS because you're basically perfect and your taste in music is perfect and not to mention yoUR VOICE OH MY GOD whenever you call me i just get so excited because i get to hear you talk and when you sing i want to cry and just oh my god your FUCKING HAIR whatever color you dye it looks great on you (green is my favorite because it matches your eyes) and i could say more but i'm not because i don't want to go on for hours and possibly scare you off

hemmo96: so there.

 

2:07 am

h8michael: god im in love

h8michael: stop saying nice things before i squeal like a 12 y/o girl and wake up everyone in the house

 

2:08 am

hemmo96: ok

hemmo96: but i need an answer

 

2:08 am

h8michael: yes

 

2:08 am

hemmo96: wait i didn't even ask the question

hemmo96: i could've asked u if u were a 67 year old sex offender and u just answered "yes"

 

2:09 am

h8michael: YES I WILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

2:09 am

hemmo96: ok

hemmo96: gr8

hemmo96: (i promise my face is rlly scrunched up bc im smiling so big and i swear to god i can't breathe right now)

 

2:10 am

h8michael: (dont die i can't afford a funeral)

 

2:10 am

hemmo96: omfg

hemmo96: i really need to go to bed

 

2:11 am

h8michael: same

 

2:11 am

hemmo96: goodnight

hemmo96: boyfriend

hemmo96: i guess

hemmo96: is that how this works idk

 

2:11 am

h8michael: i think so

 

2:12 am

hemmo96: alright

hemmo96: goodnight

 

2:12 am

h8michael: goodnight

h8michael: i love you

h8michael: :)

 

2:13 am

hemmo96: i love you too :)


	2. don't leave me tongue tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael asks luke a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back bc i enjoy writing this (plus i don't really have a life at the moment) so yeah!!!!!!! title is from tongue tied by grouplove

11:46 pm

h8michael: luke

h8michael: wake up u loser

h8michael: happy week anniversary

h8michael: i wrote a haiku for u

h8michael: u have a lip ring

                 2 hot 4 me tAKE IT OFF (pls)

                 it ruins my life

 

11:52 pm

hemmo96: u have cute green hair

                 it's rlly not fair, y'know

                 shave it off, u hoe.

 

11:53 pm

h8michael: do u think im a hoe

 

11:53 pm

hemmo96: yes

 

11:53 pm

h8michael: oh

h8michael: ok

h8michael: i see how it is

 

11:54 pm

hemmo96: but ur my hoe

 

11:54 pm

h8michael: ew oh god

h8michael: anyways

h8michael: darling

 

11:55 pm

hemmo96: darling aw

 

11:55 pm

h8michael: stfu im trying to speak

 

11:56 pm

hemmo96: u mean type

hemmo96: not speak

 

11:56 pm

h8michael: STOP

 

11:56 pm

hemmo96: ok

 

11:57 pm

h8michael: sO

h8michael: have u had ur first kiss yet

 

11:57 pm

hemmo96: ,,,,,,,,,,,,

hemmo96: does 4th grade truth or dare count

 

11:57 pm

h8michael: no

h8michael: please tell me that was a joke

 

11:58 pm

hemmo96: wish i could

 

11:58 pm

h8michael: oh god

 

11:58 pm

hemmo96: i know

hemmo96: im a loser

 

11:58 pm

h8michael: no

h8michael: it's just

h8michael: i don't u n d e r s t a n d

 

2:00 am

hemmo96: what?

 

12:00 am

h8michael: how have you not been kissed?

 

12:00 am

hemmo96: if i knew i would've changed something by now

 

12:00 am

h8michael: no

h8michael: no no no no no no no

h8michael: no

h8michael: you don't need to change

h8michael: i just don't understand why you've never been in a relationship until now. or have been kissed, for that matter.

 

12:02 am

hemmo96: well for one i have like two friends

hemmo96: my boyfriend and my mum

 

12:03 am

h8michael: but ur so pretty and u have the bluest eyes and the cutest smile and u listen to good music and ur rlly funny and i dONT UNDERSTAND

h8michael: i h8 u 4 turning me into a softie

h8michael: u suck

 

12:04 am

hemmo96: thanks.

hemmo96: but i mean, i don't really mind

hemmo96: ive never really wanted to kiss someone until i started talking to you

 

12:05 am

h8michael: what a cutie

h8michael: now stop b4 i have a heart attack and die

 

12:05 am

hemmo96: (please don't die ily)

hemmo96: but what about u?,,,???

 

12:07 am

h8michael: what

 

12:07 am

hemmo96: first kiss duh

 

12:07 am

h8michael: oH

h8michael: 9th grade

h8michael: it was stupid

 

12:09 am

hemmo96: aw tell me

 

12:09 am

h8michael: no

 

12:09 am

hemmo96: please please please please

 

12:09 am

h8michael: NO

 

12:10 am

hemmo96: _1 image attached_

 

12:10 am

h8michael: POUTY FACE SELFIES ARE NOT ALLOWED

h8michael: yoU FUCKIGN PIECE OF SHIT

 

12:10 am

hemmo96: oops

hemmo96: sry

hemmo96: tell me

 

12:11 am

h8michael: jfc

h8michael: i, like, missed her mouth

 

12:11 am

hemmo96: OMFMFMG

hemmo96: i juST SNORTED

 

12:12 am

h8michael: stfu

h8michael: i practically kissed her upper lip

 

12:12 am

hemmo96: oh goodness

hemmo96: (did she have a mustache)

 

12:13 am

h8michael: hoLY SHST

h8michael: FUCKKDINF

h8michael: STOP

 

12:13 am

hemmo96: hahahaha

hemmo96: ha

 

12:15 am

h8michael: anyways

h8michael: that was forever ago

h8michael: and u are the only one ive ever told

h8michael: so shhh

 

12:18 am

hemmo96: ur secret is safe w me

hemmo96: no need 2 worry

 

12:22 am

hemmo96: lmao hello

hemmo96: um

hemmo96: did u fall asleep

hemmo96: miCHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD

 

12:23 am

hemmo96: ugghgh

hemmo96: ily

hemmo96: goodnight

hemmo96: sweet dreams

hemmo96: :)))


	3. but i will keep you company until you go to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke cant sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "lucie, too" by now, now :)

4:34 am

hemmo96: psst

hemmo96: hey

hemmo86: whisper whisper

 

4:40 am

hemmo96: michaaaaeeeel

hemmo96: wake up :((((

hemmo96: im lonely :((((

 

4:42 am

h8michael: _1 image attached_

 

4:43 am

hemmo96: middle fingers aren't very nice mikey

 

4:44 am

h8michael: yeah well waking up ur boyfriend at 4 am isn't very nice either

 

4:44 am

hemmo96: but tomorrow's saturdayyyyyy it doesn't even matterrrr

 

4:45 am

h8michael: god damn it hemmings

h8michael: what do u want

 

4:45 am

hemmo96: i want u

hemmo96: to come to my house

hemmo96: and hug me

hemmo96: and cuddle with me

hemmo96: and whisper nice things into my ear

hemmo96: and kiss me

hemmo96: and sing songs to me

hemmo96: and fall asleep with me

 

4:47 am

h8michael: you know i would if i could

 

4:47 am

hemmo96: :(

hemmo96: im so very tired

 

4:48 am

h8michael: get some rest

h8michael: we can talk in the morning if you want :)

 

4:48 am

hemmo96: that's the problemmm

hemmo96: i cant sleep :((((

hemmo96: i just want u here with me :(((((

 

4:48 am

h8michael: are you feeling alright luke?

 

4:50 am

hemmo96: just so so so tired

hemmo96: and school sucks

 

4:51 am

h8michael: what's new.

h8michael: but like u said tomorrow's saturday

h8michael: so there's some kick ass news

 

4:52 am

hemmo96: OH

hemmo96: right

hemmo96: thanks i almost forgot

hemmo96: wait

hemmo96: how many miles away do u live from me

hemmo96: i always forget

 

4:54 am

h8michael: a few too many

h8michael: just a few

 

4:54 am

hemmo96: u liar

hemmo96: it's like a billion

 

4:55 am

h8michael: omfG IM JUST TRYING TO MAKE THINGS BETTER

h8michael: (and ur wrong it's actually only a few hundred, dumbass)

 

4:55 am

hemmo96: hush no screaming its like 5 in the morning

 

4:56 am

h8michael: done w/ u

 

4:56 am

hemmo96: no wait u cant leave until i fall asleep

 

4:56 am

h8michael: fuck

h8michael: why do u hate me

 

4:57 am

hemmo96: why is ur username "h8michael"

 

4:59 am

h8michael: stfu

h8michael: (i honestly don't know)

h8michael: y don't u like watch the news

h8michael: or read the odyssey

h8michael: do something horrifically boring

 

5:00 am

hemmo96: lmao y do u think im talking to u

hemmo96: loser

 

5:01 am

h8michael: go 2 hell

h8michael: but get some sleep first

 

5:02 am

hemmo96: ok but there's one problem

 

5:02 am

h8michael: what

 

5:03 am

hemmo96: ok so do u ever wake up b4 everyone else and the whole house is dark but u have to pee rlly fucking bad but ur like rlly scared that if u get up from ur bed that u might get axe murdered or kidnapped or something

hemmo96: that and im just too lazy to get up

 

5:04 am

h8michael: what the actual fuck luke

h8michael: go to the fucking bathroom

 

5:04 am

hemmo96: r u telling me to get murdered

 

5:05 am

h8michael: jfc

h8michael: im not gonna talk to u until u go to the bathroom

 

5:05 am

hemmo96: shit ugh brb

 

5:08 am

hemmo96: guess what

 

5:08 am

h8michael: u got murdered

 

5:08 am

hemmo96: yeah and im framing u

 

5:09 am

h8michael: ok

h8michael: have fun

h8michael: im gonna sleep now

 

5:09 am

hemmo96: no wAIT I HAVE TO TELL U SOMETHING

 

5:09 am

h8michael: what

 

5:09 am

hemmo96: goodnight :)

 

5:10 am

h8michael: but it's 5 am

 

5:10 am

hemmo96: I H8 U

hemmo96: "GOODMORNING"

 

5:11 am

h8michael: oh ok so now it's ok to yell

h8michael: go 2 bed

 

5:12 am

hemmo96: sigh

hemmo96: ok

hemmo96: ily

 

5:12 am

h8michael: ily2

 

5:17 am

h8michael: ((goodnight))


	4. they would be as in love with you as i am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael did a thing (or two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BC LILAC HAIR AND EYEBROW PIERCING IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS (ch title from angels by the xx)

1:17 am

h8michael: i diD A THIGN

h8michael: ((OR TWO))

h8michael: _1 image attached_

 

1:26 am

hemmo96: MICHAKEML

hemmo96: Y,OUR EYEBRKW

hemmo96: puRPLE,,''!!.!.

hemmo96: fCUK ME

 

1:28 am

h8michael: well first off

h8michael: it's not purple

h8michael: it's lilac

 

1:28 am

hemmo96: I DONT CAR E

hemmo96: ITS 1 AM YOU CANT DO STUFF LIKE THIS TO ME AT 1 AM

hemmo96: I JUST SQUEALED AND I THINK I MAY HAVE WOKEN MY MUM UP

 

1:29 am

h8michael: well does it look good?? like, the piercing too?

h8michael: i know u rlly liked my green hair but i got bored of it

h8michael: sry

 

1:29 am

hemmo96: no u look very hot

hemmo96: n punk rock

 

1:32 am

h8michael: yes

h8michael: mission accomplished

 

1:32 am

hemmo96: i expect 4 u 2 pay for my hospital bills

hemmo96: cause u kno

hemmo96: u kinda just gave me a heart attack

 

1:33 am

h8michael: sry im broke

 

1:33 am

hemmo96: screw you

 

1:35 am

h8michael: ((please))

 

1:35 am

hemmo96: ohH MYGOD

hemmo96: but rly like aren't u afraid all ur hairs gonna fall out someday

hemmo96: u constantly dye it and bleach it

 

1:36 am

h8michael: time 4 a weave

 

1:37 am

hemmo96: jfc michael

 

1:37 am

h8michael: well i mean would u rather me go bald

 

1:37 am

hemmo96: id rATHER U NOT GO BALD IN THE FIRST PLACE

 

1:38 am

h8michael: y r u so loud today

h8michael: ur usually soft and quiet

h8michael: what happened 2 the real luke

 

1:41 am

hemmo96: u don't know the real me

hemmo96: _1 image attached_

hemmo96: srry i couldn't find an emoji of an emo kid

 

1:42 am

h8michael: so u used a picture of me

 

1:42 am

hemmo96: yeah

 

1:43 am

h8michael: sighs loudly

h8michael: why do i put up with u

 

1:44 am

hemmo96: idk why don't u tell me

hemmo96: ;-))))))

hemmo96: ((that means tell me im pretty))

 

1:45 am

h8michael: hold on a sec while a write a novel

 

1:46 am

hemmo96: shit what a cutie

 

1:49 am

h8michael: so i tried to put my words together so it came out sounding pretty but it just sounds stupid so

h8michael: i put up with you because i want to. you have the prettiest blonde hair and the cutest blue eyes and you're so tall and wOW sometimes i just want you to hold me because you're so big and you make me feel safe and just idek,,, not to mention ur super sweet and although you're //HUGE// ur basically just a little soft puppy inside and ur basically just perfect

h8michael: so yeah

 

1:50 am

hemmo96: well im fucked

hemmo96: stop being sweet

hemmo96: (iloveyou)

 

1:51 am

h8michael: u told me 2 tho

h8michael: (andiloveyoutoo)

 

1:52 am

hemmo96: it's sunday isn't it

1:52 am

h8michael: yeah

h8michael: well technically it's already monday

 

1:53 am

hemmo96: ): school :(

hemmo96: _1 image attached_

 

1:55 am

h8michael: is tht britney spears crying

 

1:56 am

hemmo96: don't judge

hemmo96: i identify with it right now

 

1:58 am

h8michael: go to bed

 

1:58 am

hemmo96: sigh

hemmo96: okay

hemmo96: goodnight :)

 

1:59 am

h8michael: goodnight lukey :)


	5. a dream of you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael's definitely not a pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever!!! yknow, school and stuff :(((( anyways!!!!!um!!!! chapter title from "dream of you and me" by future islands :)))

12:47 am

h8michael: hey

h8michael: p3n!$

h8michael: lol

h8michael: DICKS

h8michael: VAGINA

h8michael: NIPPLES ASS BOOBS ANUS

 

12:52 am

hemmo96: um

hemmo96: are u ok

 

12:53 am

h8michael: NO IM NOT OK

h8michael: im fresh

h8michael: brhh

h8michael: i meant bruh

 

12:55 am

hemmo96: bye

 

12:56 am

h8michael: w8

h8michael: _1 image attached_

 

1:00 am

hemmo96: hwat

hemmo96: who is that

 

1:08 am

h8michael: OMGGM

h8michael: IM SO SRRORY

h8michael: TAGT WAS CLAUM

 

1:09 am

hemmo96: huh

 

1:10 am

h8michael: that whole thing

h8michael: was calum

 

1:10 am

hemmo96: OH

hemmo96: tell him hi for me

 

1:11 am

h8michael: k

h8michael: he replied "penis"

 

1:14 am

hemmo96: oh my fucking

hemmo96: just

 

1:15 am

h8michael: don't mind him

 

1:15 am

hemmo96: k

hemmo96: does he know about us,,???

 

1:17 am

h8michael: yeah i told him the day after we got together

h8michael: bc i was so so so so happy

h8michael: :))))))))))))))

 

1:17 am

hemmo96: oh my god u pansy

 

1:19 am

h8michael: u ♡ me tho

 

1:19 am

hemmo96: yeah

hemmo96: :)))))

 

1:20 am

h8michael: wait so

h8michael: have uuuu told anyone about us

 

1:22 am

hemmo96: ,,,,,,,,,

 

1:25 am

h8michael: lmao

h8michael: wimp

h8michael: r u embarrassed

h8michael: of me

h8michael: loser

 

1:25 am

hemmo96: n nO

hemmo96: it's just that i literally have no one to tell,,,,

hemmo96: !!!i have no friends!!!

 

1:27 am

h8michael: u liarrrr 

h8michael: everyone loves u :(((( <333

h8michael: and what about ashton?????...? 

 

1:29 am

hemmo96: i mean were not rlly close

hemmo96: he's so cool and nice and popular

hemmo96: and not anything like me lmao

 

1:30 am

h8michael: what

h8michael: but you're so cute and cool and nice and everything and just,,,?

h8michael: just bc someone's "popular" doesn't mean you're not allowed to be friends with them

h8michael: duh,

 

1:32 am

hemmo96: idk he's super nice to me but i always feel so out of place,,???

 

1:32 am

h8michael: if he's niCE TO YOU THEN HE WANTS TO BE UR FRIEND

h8michael: HE PROBABLY SEES U AND THINKS

h8michael: DAMN

h8michael: THAT KID HAS A NICE ASS QUIFF!!!!!!

h8michael: IM GONNA GO BE NICE AND TALK TO HIM!!!!!

h8michael: ??!!!MAYBE HE WILL BE MY FRIEND!!!??

 

1:34 am

hemmo96: ugh

hemmo96: thank u

hemmo96: for the reassurance

hemmo96: but caps lock not necessary

 

1:35: am

h8michael: jfc

h8michael: just tryin 2 help

h8michael: don't i get any respect around here

 

1:37 am

hemmo96: im just kidding jeeeeez

hemmo96: pansy

 

1:37 am

h8michael: stPO CALLIGNG ME THA,T

 

1:38 am

hemmo96: no

 

1:38 am

h8michael: PLEASE

 

1:40 am

hemmo96: but but but

hemmo96: ur my little pansy <333333!!!!

 

1:43 am

h8michael: whatever

h8michael: im not a pansy though

h8michael: js

 

1:43 am

hemmo96: such a fucking pansy

hemmo96: but don't worry it'll be our little secret!!!!!!!!!!!

 

1:43 am

h8michael: ok

h8michael: whatever

h8michael: anyways

h8michael: calum's spending the night

h8michael: and im afraid that if i ignore him any longer he'll spit on my pillow

h8michael: so i'll talk to u tomorrow :)) <33

 

1:44 am

hemmo96: awwww ok :((

hemmo96: bye bye :(((

 

1:44 am

h8michael: ily

 

1:45 am

hemmo96: ilym

 

2:03 am

hemmo96: ((pansy))


	6. you owe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke gets scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soRRY THESE UPDATES TAKE FOREVER SO SO SO SO SORRY
> 
> btw i didn't proofread this so i apologize in advance for any mistakes

12:06 am

hemmo96: michael

hemmo96: mjchael

hemmo96: wake up

 

12:06 am

h8michael: no

 

12:07 am

hemmo96: i s2g someone is in my house

hemmo96: the floOR IS MAKING NOISE

hemmo96: AGAIN

 

12:09 am

h8michael: calm down

h8michael: no ones in ur house

h8michael: u punk

 

12:10 am

hemmo96: *punk rock

 

12:10 am

h8michael: oh my god

 

12:11 am

hemmo96: yeah well im scared

hemmo96: pls come save me

 

12:14 am

h8michael: exactly how many episodes of american horror story did u watch last night

 

12:14 am

hemmo96: three

hemmo96: bUT THATS BESIDES THE POINT

hemmo96: THE POINT IS I AM ABOUT 2 DIE

 

12:15 am

h8michael: i promise nobody's there

h8michael: i think

h8michael: maybe a ghost

 

12:15 am

hemmo96: mICHAEL STOP

hemmo96: u are a terrible boyfriend

 

12:17 am

h8michael: ok ok

h8michael: i am v sorry

h8michael: ily <3343443

 

12:18 am

hemmo96: yeah yeah whatev

hemmo96: no but rly what do i do

 

12:18 am

h8michael: well

h8michael: first of all

h8michael: did u ever even think of the possibility that it could be liz

h8michael: since u kno

h8michael: she lives with u

h8michael: lmao

 

12:20 am

hemmo96: nO

hemmo96: SHE WENT OUT WITH FRIENDS LAST NIGHT

 

12:21 am

h8michael: o

h8michael: i think ur just paranoid

h8michael: u miss ur mom too much

 

12:22 am

hemmo96: no

hemmo96: remember

hemmo96: im not the pansy

hemmo96: u are

 

12:25 am

h8michael: STO P

h8michael: SROP

h8michael: I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT U WOUDL NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN

 

12:26 am

hemmo96: well i lied

 

12:27 am

h8michael: is there even anyone "in your house" anymore

h8michael: (even tho there was absolutely nothing in the first place)

 

12:29 am

hemmo96: YES HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL U

 

12:29 am

h8michael: jfc if ur that scared call the cops or something

 

12:30 am

hemmo96: what if there's nothing in the house and they think im a wimp

hemmo96: :(((((

 

12:32 am

h8michael: but luke you are a wimp

 

12:32 am

hemmo96: o

hemmo96: so ur allowed to call me a wimp but i cant call u a pansy

 

12:33 am

h8michael: right

 

12:35 am

hemmo96: ok well

hemmo96: i see how it is

hemmo96: anyways do i call the cops or

 

12:37 am

h8michael: no just beat it up

 

12:38 am

hemmo96: michael im too scared to kill a spider let alone beat up some robber

hemmo96: and let's not forget that i haVE ABSOLUTELY NO MUSCLE AT ALL

 

12:39 am

h8michael: right right

h8michael: i'll give u 20 bucks if u open ur door to see what it is

 

12:40 am

hemmo96: no

 

12:40 am

h8michael: what if i throw in a blowjob

 

12:42 am

hemmo96: michael u cant give me a blowjob we haven't even seen each other irl lmao

 

12:43 am

h8michael: OK THEN WHEN WE MEET I OWE YOU 20 BUCKS AND A BLOWJOB

h8michael: IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR U

 

12:45 am

hemmo96: yeah lol

hemmo96: hold on

hemmo96: pray 4 me

 

12:46 am

h8michael: ok

 

12:48 am

hemmo96: jfc

 

12:48 am

h8michael: did u win

 

12:48 am

hemmo96: it was my dog

hemmo96: the whole fucking time

hemmo96: it was my dog

 

12:49 am

h8michael: I JUS T CHOKED ONMY WATE,R

h8michael: OH MMYGOD

 

12:49 am

hemmo96: you still owe me the money and the bj

 

12:50 am

h8michael: sigh

h8michael: ok

 

12:51 am

hemmo96: what

 

12:51 am

h8michael: it's just

h8michael: that was sooooooooo anticlimactic

 

12:52 am

hemmo96: OH MY GOD

hemmo96: ARENT YOU GLAD THAT IM LIKE NOT DEAD OR SOMETHING

 

12:54 am

h8michael: lmao im going 2 bed

 

12:54 am

hemmo96: NO

 

12:54 am

h8michael: good niiiiight

 

12:55 am

hemmo96: whatever

hemmo96: gn

 

12:55 am

h8michael: i love you

h8michael: and im glad ur not dead

 

12:56 am

hemmo96: same

hemmo96: and i love you too

hemmo96: <333


	7. that time of year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael needs luke's help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE 7 MONTHS BUT IM BACK :')))

9:52 pm

h8michael: yo fuk dis shit

h8michael: _1 image attached_

 

10:01 pm

hemmo96: gross is tht algebra

 

10:05 pm

h8michael: :///////

h8michael: unfortunately

h8michael: mum won't let me drop out so im stuck with this

 

10:09 pm

hemmo96: she's not letting u drop out bc u haven't reached tht level of punk rock yet

 

10:10 pm

h8michael: fuck u

 

10:14 pm

hemmo96: ok

hemmo96: when & where

 

10:15 pm

h8michael: stfu hemmings

 

10:16 pm

hemmo96: ur saying i should stfu !!? :oo

hemmo96: ur the one thts cramming for exams & **trying** to study

hemmo96: not me

 

10:18 pm

h8michael: well i msg'd u for a reason,,,

 

10:19 pm

hemmo96: michael im not sending u nudes

 

10:19 pm

h8michael: O,MFMG LUKE I S2G

h8michael: no rly i had a legit reason

h8michael: if u would just listen 2 me !!

 

10:22 pm

hemmo96: ok what is it

hemmo96: u turd

 

10:23 pm

h8michael: i just,,, rly suck @ math & i need ur help

 

10:23 pm

hemmo96: woAh NOW

hemmo96: michael??? clifford??? asking ME??? for help???? :DD

hemmo96: i nvr thought this day would come

 

10:25 pm

h8michael: LUKE OHNMYGOD I GE T IT NOW STOP

 

10:26 pm

hemmo96: what a pansy

hemmo96: :))

 

10:29 pm

h8michael: hey remember when u were like super cute & rly nice 2 me

h8michael: yhea i rly miss tht

h8michael: plus i told u 2 stop calling me tht name

h8michael: or else

h8michael: im gonna tell liz

 

10:31 pm

hemmo96: u wouldn't dare

hemmo96: anyways

 

10:31 pm

h8michael: do u know wtf a pascal's triangle is

h8michael: bc i sure don't

 

10:35 pm

hemmo96: well yeah

hemmo96: but it'd be a lot easier to explain over the webcam

 

10:36 pm

h8michael: ok but my webcam is broken ???

h8michael: so ???

h8michael: u could just send me the answers ;-))

 

10:38 pm

hemmo96: michael gordon clifford

hemmo96: u liar

 

10:38 pm

h8michael: what?????????????

 

10:40 pm

hemmo96: how the hell could ur webcam b broken if u sent me a pic of ur homework like 30 mins ago

 

10:41 pm

h8michael: ,,,,,,

h8michael: fine u got me

h8michael: i just rly look like shit rn & i don't want u to see me

h8michael: so there

 

10:42 pm

hemmo96: aww mikey :(

hemmo96: ur too pretty to ever be ashamed of how you look :((((

hemmo96: plus i haven't heard ur voice since last saturday

hemmo96: & i miss it :(

 

10:44 pm

h8michael: aw lukeypoo :))) 

 

10:44 pm

hemmo96: stOP that's what my mom calls me

 

10:45 pm

h8michael: sry u were just being so soft and sweet and gross

h8michael: i had to

 

10:46 pm

hemmo96: geez i was just trying 2 help

 

10:46 pm

h8michael: lol i know

h8michael: u did make me feel better

h8michael: so thx

h8michael: boyfriend

 

10:48 pm

hemmo96: so do u need the help or not

 

10:49 pm

h8michael: yessss i'll call in like 2 secs

 

10:50 pm

hemmo96: mmkay

 

10:52 pm

_ h8michael called hemmo96  _

 

12:02 am

_ hemmo96 ended call with h8michael  _

 

2:23 am

h8michael: LUK,E

h8michael: I KNOW UR PROVABBYLY ASLEEP BY NOW

h8michael: BUT I GET THE DUMB TRIANGLE THING NOW !!!

h8michael: TYSM I LOVE YOU AND GOODNIGHT!!! :D

h8michael: this is probably why mum won't let me drop out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this was shit but hope u liked it !!!!


End file.
